


Assassin's Creed

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: fmagiftexchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Riza’s an assassin. But her loyalties lie with…<br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa’s characters, not my A.U. idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin's Creed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonjaJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/gifts).



She’d been assigned to him by his uncle. Fuhrer King Bradley thought every one of his nieces and nephews deserved a protector, someone who could keep his bloodline safe. At least, that’s what he said to anyone who might be listening. The truth was somewhat less heartening – Bradley wanted a spy on each of his possible usurpers, someone who would follow his orders if the niece or nephew decided to go after the throne. Two of Bradley’s brothers had died under unusual circumstances, though warfare could be considered usual. It was the circumstances themselves – an arrow out of nowhere, a spooking horse that dragged a man to his death. 

Riza had no doubts why she’d been placed with Roy Mustang. His father was the one who’d been killed by being dragged. His mother killed herself soon after (or so the story went around). He was raised by his aunt, one of Bradley’s numerous sisters, and the woman was such a stalwart, Riza wasn’t sure she could be killed. Chris Mustang had surrounded herself and her nephew with her own network of spies and guards, and Bradley foisting her off on Roy Mustang was something to raise alarms rather than cries of joy. 

So she’d had to prove herself to them, and, in doing so, discovering just what side she wanted be on. 

It wasn’t her king’s. 

And Riza knew she’d be ready, whenever the assassins came for either Roy or Chris. They were both in her sights now, and woe betide anyone who tried to kill either of them. Even if it was Bradley, himself.


End file.
